


Cornucopia

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hand Feeding, Partial Nudity, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: The succubus wants to make sure Eskel is well fed.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s)
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247
Kudos: 6





	Cornucopia

**Author's Note:**

> Me: so the next whumptober prompt is “failed escape”....  
> My BFF: who’s the guy who fucked the succubus?  
> Me: uh, Eskel  
> BFF, giggling: he “failed” to “escape” her wiles
> 
> So - for whumptober prompt “failed escape” and for kinktober prompt “hand feeding” and “apples”.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
